Apa yang Akan Terjadi
by Honsuka Sara
Summary: Hanya Conan yang bisa kembali jadi Shinichi, dan lelaki itu pun akan kembali pada Ran. Pada akhirnya, seorang Ai Haibara hanyalah ilmuan jahat yang dipermainkan oleh kegelapan sebelum ditarik lagi kedalamnya. First story. Final chapter.
1. Prolog

**Apa yang Akan Terjadi**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

I'm sittin' here all by myself  
Just tryin' to think of something to do  
Tryin' to think of something, anything  
Just to keep me from thinking of you  
But you know it's not working out  
'cause you're all that's on my mind  
One thought of you is all it takes  
To leave the rest of the world behind

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did

I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself  
That you're not the one for me  
But the more I think, the less I believe it  
And the more I want you here with me  
You know the holidays are coming up  
I don't want to spend them alone  
Memories of Christmas time with you  
Will just kill me if I'm on my own

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back

I know it's not the smartest thing to do  
We just can't seem to get it right  
But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight  
One more chance tonight

I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar  
But with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far  
I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you  
Oh please, baby won't you take my hand  
We've got nothing left to prove

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did

And I didn't mean to meet you then  
We were just kids  
And I didn't mean to give you chills  
The way that I kiss  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did  
Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did  
No, you didn't mean to love me back  
But you did

A Lonely September by Plain White T's

Bila kau sedikit lebih pintar, pasti kau sudah menyadarinya. Jika kau sedikit lebih teliti, pasti kau sanggup membongkar tipuannya. Namun, tentu saja, bukan kau yang bodoh, melainkan dia yang terlalu pintar. Bukannya kau ceroboh, melainkan dia yang teliti berlebihan. Ya, kau benar. keberanianmu menunggunya sangatlah benar, tidak seperti ketakutanku yang terus-menerus membuatku menjauh darinya. Dan kau harusnya yang paling tahu, bahwa dia selalu jadi milikmu. Bukannya aku iri, dari awal memang aku tak cukup pantas untuknya. Hanya hati bodohku yang terus berharap dan akhirnya jadi sakit melihat dia selalu memujamu.

Kau tidak boleh merasa kesal.

Setidaknya, memang bukan kau yang harus merasa kesal.

AN : Halooo, Sara di sini^^ Sara author baru yang udah lama kepingin nulis di fanfiction tapi baru kesampaian sekarang! Btw, gimana prolognya? Adakah yang penasaran akan ceritanya? Review yaa, nanti akan Sara usahakan untuk upload secepatnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	2. Chapter 1

**Apa yang Akan Terjadi**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

I'm sittin' here all by myself  
Just tryin' to think of something to do  
Tryin' to think of something, anything  
Just to keep me from thinking of you  
But you know it's not working out  
'cause you're all that's on my mind  
One thought of you is all it takes  
To leave the rest of the world behind

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did

I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself  
That you're not the one for me  
But the more I think, the less I believe it  
And the more I want you here with me  
You know the holidays are coming up  
I don't want to spend them alone  
Memories of Christmas time with you  
Will just kill me if I'm on my own

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back

I know it's not the smartest thing to do  
We just can't seem to get it right  
But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight  
One more chance tonight

I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar  
But with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far  
I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you  
Oh please, baby won't you take my hand  
We've got nothing left to prove

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did

And I didn't mean to meet you then  
We were just kids  
And I didn't mean to give you chills  
The way that I kiss  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did  
Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did  
No, you didn't mean to love me back  
But you did

A Lonely September by Plain White T's

"Kau ini senang sekali mengerjaiku, ya?" ucap Conan kesal.

Sepuluh menit lalu, ia yang sedang asyik makan malam berdua dengan Ran tiba-tiba ditelepon oleh suara panik Ai yang tidak biasa. Memangnya sejak kapan ratu pengantuk yang sinis itu bisa sepanik itu, kan? Oleh karena itulah, secepat kilat, ia segera melesat dengan _skatboard_ nya menuju rumah Profesor Agasa, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan sedih dan bingung Ran yang ditinggal sendiri saat makan malam. Memang, Kogoro akhir-akhir ini semakin sering mabuk-mabukan di luar membuat gadis SMA itu merasa kesepian di rumah.

Mengabaikan wajah Conan yang sudah seperti iblis dari neraka, Ai Haibara malah tersenyum lebar, yang anehnya, tampak lebih mengerikan dari wajah Conan barusan. "Terlalu menyenangkan bagimu bila hal ini kusampaikan baik-baik. Jadi setidaknya, kau harus benar-benar merasa kesal dulu."

"Apa ada kabar baik?" tanya Conan akhirnya, dengan amarah yang sudah lumayan mereda, digantikan rasa takut terhadap senyuman Ai yang lgi-lagi muncul dengan mengerikan.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, gadis yang terperangkap dalam tubuh kecilnya itu merogoh pelan saku jas lab yang kini dia kenakan. Sebuah botol berisi satu pil berwarna putih adalah satu-satunya benda di dalam botol itu.

Tentu saja, itu adalah kabar terbaik yang pernah Conan ketahui sejak pertemuannya dengan Organisasi Hitam di Tropical Land dulu sekali. "Apakah itu…"

"Menurutmu kabar baik apa lagi yang bisa kusampaikan untukmu?" Namun, sebelum Conan sempat mengambil botol itu, Ai menarik tangannya kembali. "Apa aku bilang aku akan memberikannya padamu sekarang?"

"Eh?"

Gadis kecil itu menghela napas panjang, prihatin dengan sifat agresif detektif muda di hadapannya. "Rye menemuiku kemarin. FBI akhirnya berhasil menemukan markas utama organisasi di New York dan karena kau sudah bisa kembali ke wujud aslimu, mereka ingin kau ikut dalam penyerbuan."

"Benarkah?" Mata itu berbinar-binar seolah mendapat _jackpot_ , tak luput dari Ai. Tanpa sedikit pun keraguan bahwa penyerbuan itu akan gagal. Tanpa sedikit pun keraguan bahwa ia tak akan lagi kembali ke kehidupannya semula bahkan setelah berubah menjadi Shinichi Kudo. "Tunggu dulu. Rye? Siapa itu Rye?"

"Shuichi Akai, bodoh. Kau kira aku tidak tahu bahwa selama ini tetangga sebelah adalah mantan pacar kakakku?" Conan tampak kaget setengah mati dan mulutnya terbuka lebar, membuat Ai jadi sedikit tersenyum puas dalam hati melihat ekspresinya yang itu. "Kode namanya Rye. Kode nama… saat dia masih menyusup ke organisasi."

Conan masih melongo dengan wajah super bodoh, jadilah Ai memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Buatlah pesta perpisahan yang meriah. Anak-anak itu pasti akan menangis kencang."

Dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, Ai berbalik dan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Ditutupnya pintu kayu yang membatasi ruangan lalu bersender di baliknya.

Ia memikirkan Conan Edogawa dan Shinichi Kudo.

Ia memikirkan Organisasi Hitam yang sebentar lagi mungkin musnah.

Ia memikirkan kehidupan Shinichi Kudo yang sempurna sebagai detektif, dengan seorang Ran Mouri yang sempurna di sisinya.

Sampai akhirnya, ia memikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri yang terpaksa menjadi Ai Haibara selamanya. Entah apa yang sudah terpapar padanya selama berkutat di laboratorium organisasi, tapi _prototype_ permanen itu sudah kebal di tubuhnya.

Air matanya mulai menetes dan tubuhnya merosot di lantai. Di saat air matanya mulai mongering dan kesadarannya mulai hilang, gadis itu mulai memikirkan hatinya, yang sebentar lagi akan patah bahkan sebelum bersemi indah.

Conan Edogawa, lebih-lebih Shnichi Kudo, memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan menjadi miliknya.

"Ceritakan lagi alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa kembali menjadi berumur delapan belas." Shinichi yang sedang duduk di sofa di rumah Profesor Agasa mengurut pangkal hidungnya.

"Sudahlah, Shinichi. Jangan ganggu Ai-kun lagi," tegur Profesor Agasa dari sofa di hadapan Shinichi. Walaupun baru beberapa bulan, Ai sudah ia anggap sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Melihat Ai yang selalu memaksakan senyum sejak melihat Shinichi yang telah kembali ke wujud aslinya tentu saja sangat menyakitkan hati pria tua itu. "Ai-kun sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu dan bukannya berterima kasih, kau malah terus-terusan mengganggunya."

"Aku tidak…"

"Tentu saja kau menggangguku," potong Ai terhadap kalimat Shinichi dengan nada datar. Ia bersender di salah satu sofa juga, matanya tak lepas dari majalah fashion edisi minggu ini. "Jadi jika kau sudah mulai merasa bersalah padaku, majalah ini punya beberapa model tas yang benar-benar bagus," lanjut Ai, kali ini dengan nada khasnya saat memeras Shinichi.

"Oi, oi, aku kan baru membelikanmu dompet bermotif aneh yang sangat mahal itu minggu kemarin!" protes Shinichi, tak terima uangnya ludes dengan begitu cepat.

Kini berdecak dengan nada mengejek, Ai mulai mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Shnichi. "Coba ingat lagi, apa alasanmu membelikanku dompet bermotif _ginkgo_ itu."

"Tentu saja tanda terima kasih karena akhirnya kau berhasil membuat _prototype_ permanen untukku!"

" _Bingo_." Ai tersenyum puas dan mulai berjalan ke arah Shinichi dengan majalah fashion di tangan kanan. "Lihat tas berwarna putih ini? Aku _akan_ memakainya saat mengantarkanmu ke bandara lusa nanti."

Gadis kecil yang kini telah menginjak kelas 4 Sekolah Dasar itu tersenyum sedih memandang pigura yang menghiasi meja belajarnya. Lima orang anggota Grup Detektif Cilik berpose di sana. Genta yang menunjukkan wajah garang, Mistuhiko dengan wajah serius yang terlihat pintar, Ayumi yang bergaya-gaya detektif perempuan manis seperti serial di TV, Ai sendiri yang setengah menguap, serta dia.

Dia, yang dengan wajah malasnya tetap saja terlihat keren luar biasa.

Jika kalian semua mau tahu, hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang bisa membuat Ai Haibara, si putri pengantuk yang sinis, _out of character_ , meskipun hanya dalam hati. Dan orang itu, tidak lain tidak bukan, adalah seorang Conan Edogawa.

Oh, Shinichi Kudo sekarang.

Pertempuran hebat selama tiga tahun melawan organisasi akhirnya berujung manis. Organisasi itu lenyap sudah kini. Petinggi-petingginya, termasuk Anokata, Gin, dan Vermouth telah tiada, sedangkan bawahan-bawahan kelas rendah sudah mendapat penanganan khusus dari FBI.

Mengingat kemenangan besar itu, mau tak mau membuat Ai menghela napas berat. Bukan salahnya kalau dia terus menerus seperti ini. Dadanya terasa sesak seperti mau pecah. Air matanya sering kali merembet keluar, dan usahanya untuk menahan butir-butir bening itu berakhir dengan sesak napas yang menyakitkan.

Bukan salahnya jika ia seperti ini. Salahkan Conan Edogawa yang telah merebut hatinya, lalu membuangnya begitu saja seakan itu sudah waktunya. Dan memang, sudah waktunya Holmes zaman Heisei itu kembali ke tubuh aslinya dan pergi ke teman masa kecilnya yang sempurna itu.

Memangnya siapa seorang Ai Haibara sampai-sampai bisa berharap menyaingi seorang Ran Mouri?

Jangan bercanda.

Tadi pagi, saat Shinichi datang dan mampir sebentar untuk sarapan berhubung rumahnya masih kosong, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak ada yang tidak mengenai Ran Mouri. Ran ini, Ran itu, dan terus begitu sampai Ai harus pura-pura diet dan pergi ke kamarnya di _basement_ rumah Profesor Agasa cepat-cepat. Sekarang, pasti sang Tuan Detektif sudah menyatakan perasaannya yang selama ini tak tersampaikan pada wanita yang selalu dicintainya itu.

Benar. wanita yang _selalu dicintainya_.

Suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka mengagetkan Ai dan begitu ia menoleh, sebuah seringai menyambutnya dari balik pintu. " _Miss me, Sherry_?"

Balasan review^^

Olga : ShinichiShiho yaa, soalnya Sara memang suka banget sama pair ini.

AN : Akhirnya chapter satu sudah jadi! Sara benar-benar senang chapter ini bisa Sara selesaikan di tengah kesibukan Sara di kampus, huhu T.T

Sara capek banget habis nggak tidur semalaman untuk ngerjain tugas. Jadilah dua hari satu malam kerja terus-terusan tanpa istirahat bikin Sara rada ngedrop. Tapi Sara nggak mau upload lama-lama berhubung prolognya memang pendek banget. So, inilah chapter satu buat kalian yang sudah baca prolog!

Karena Sara butuh feedback, makin banyak review kalian, makin cepat Sara update.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan selamat berkomentar!


	3. Chapter 2

**Apa yang Akan Terjadi**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

I'm sittin' here all by myself  
Just tryin' to think of something to do  
Tryin' to think of something, anything  
Just to keep me from thinking of you  
But you know it's not working out  
'cause you're all that's on my mind  
One thought of you is all it takes  
To leave the rest of the world behind

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did

I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself  
That you're not the one for me  
But the more I think, the less I believe it  
And the more I want you here with me  
You know the holidays are coming up  
I don't want to spend them alone  
Memories of Christmas time with you  
Will just kill me if I'm on my own

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back

I know it's not the smartest thing to do  
We just can't seem to get it right  
But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight  
One more chance tonight

I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar  
But with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far  
I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you  
Oh please, baby won't you take my hand  
We've got nothing left to prove

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did

And I didn't mean to meet you then  
We were just kids  
And I didn't mean to give you chills  
The way that I kiss  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did  
Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did  
No, you didn't mean to love me back  
But you did

A Lonely September by Plain White T's

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Miss me, Sherry_?"

" _You wish_!" balas Ai. Sayangnya, senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya sudah mengingkari kata-kata yang barusan keluar itu. Tentu saja ia sangat merindukan Rye _nya_.

Rye, pemuda FBI yang dulu amat dibencinya akibat kejadian dengan kakaknya, Akemi Miyano di masa lampau, kini sudah menjadi salah satu orang terdekatnya. Tiga tahun lalu, saat lelaki dewasa itu menerangkan tentang rencana penyerbuan organisasi dalam wujud Subaru Okiya, Ai terus mendesaknya sehingga semua rahasia-rahasia Rye terbongkar. Bahkan rahasia-rahasia terdalamnya. Dan tidak seperti detektif bodoh yang terus menyakiti hatinya walau dia sudah pergi ke dunia yang bersebrangan dengannya itu, orang di hadapannya ini masih rutin menghubunginya sehingga seiring waktu, hubungan mereka pun bertambah dekat.

Ya, benar. Untuk apa Ai terus memikirkan detektif bodoh itu selama ini?

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamarku begitu saja?" tanya Ai setelah mempersilakan Rye duduk di kursi belajarnya, sementara dia sendiri duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Profesor itu mempersilakanku masuk begitu saja, jadi aku langsung menuju kamarmu," jawab Rye tanpa dosa. Tangannya memain-mainkan pena lucu berwarna pink di atas meja belajar. "Jadi kau benar-benar mengulang masa kanak-kanakmu dengan serius, heh, Sherry?"

"Kalau 'mempersilakan masuk begitu saja' berarti pintu depan yang tidak terkunci maka aku tidak akan ragu kalau kau benar-benar Rye." Ai menatap sinis pria di depannya, lalu bergumam kecil tentang Profesor Agasa yang selalu lupa mengunci pintu depan jika pergi keluar. "Dan tentu saja aku serius dengan masa kanak-kanakku. Tidak bisa disebut mengulang kalau aku tidak pernah mendapatkannya dulu." Kali ini, ucapan Ai terdengar sedih dan pilu di telinga Rye, menandakan ia terbayang keluarganya lagi. Orang tuanya. Dan tentu saja Akemi Miyano yang secara tak langsung sudah dibunuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sherry."

Hening.

Di detik-detik yang menyiksa itu, rasa bersalah kembali menghujam dada Rye. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan ini pada Sherry _nya_? Orang yang kini sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri? Mungkin tidak seharusnya Rye membeberkan rahasia terbesarnya pada gadis itu. Tidak seharusnya ia menyakiti gadis rapuh itu lagi.

"Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Ai. Matanya tampak menerawang, tak fokus pada Rye lagi. Rye bisa melihat mata itu begitu merah menahan tangis, tapi entah kenapa, Rye merasa bahwa Ai tidak akan pernah mau menangis lagi di depannya sejak tiga tahun lalu. Ai tidak mempercayainya sebesar itu lagi.

Rye melepaskan pena lucu yang tanpa sadar sejak tadi masih digenggamnya. Ia menatap Ai dalam-dalam. Lebih-lebih, ia menatap Sherrynya yang seharusnya kini berusia dua puluh satu, seorang wanita dewasa yang sanggup menerima kabar yang dibawanya. Dan dia harap, bisa membantunya setelah ini.

Dia merasa seperti laki-laki tidak berguna dan tidak tahu malu.

"Aku meninggalkannya di ruang tengah."

Mata Ai kini segera fokus lagi padanya, terbelalak begitu lebar, menyiratkan ketakutan, kesedihan, kekagetan, dan ketidaksiapan yang berbaur jadi satu. Rye tidak menangkap satu pun kebahagiaan di sana. Apa ini benar-benar kabar buruk bagi Sherrynya?

Inilah sebabnya Rye tidak pernah lagi menyinggung topik tentang Akemi sejak saat ia menumpahkan segala rahasianya pada Ai. Ia tidak mau ini terjadi lagi. Ia tidak mau membuat Ai menangis lagi. Ia sudah berjanji pada Akemi untuk melindungi Ai seumur hidup di saat-saat terakhir Akemi. Walaupun dia jadi terlalu pengecut untuk berdiri tegak di hadapan Ai setelah kematian Akemi, sehingga skenario penyamaran Subaru Okiya pun tercipta.

Dia memang pengecut yang selalu berdiri di balik bayangan. Tapi demi sosok yang paling dicintainya saat ini, Rye tidak akan bersembunyi lagi. Walaupun terkesan tidak tahu malu, ia akan meminta Ai membantunya untuk saat ini, mengingat ia sama sekali tidak mengerti akan 'cinta' selain cintanya pada Akemi. Dan sebagai gantinya, kini ia akan melindungi Ai secara terang-terangan dari apa pun yang menyakitinya.

Termasuk detektif sialan yang sering membuat Sherrynya menangis itu.

"Kau tidak mau mempertemukanku padanya?" tanya Ai pelan, penuh dengan keragu-raguan, seolah takut Rye benar-benar akan menghalanginya menemui orang itu.

Bangkit dari kursinya, Rye berjalan hingga tepat berada di hadapan Ai yang kini mendongak mengunci matanya. "Kau mau menemuinya?" Ai mengangguk pelan, masih ragu-ragu. Kalau Rye mau mempertemukan mereka berdua, kenapa tidak ia lakukan sejak tadi? "Sikapnya benar-benar mirip denganku, kau tahu? Tapi kau tidak boleh merasa kesal padanya seperti kau kesal padaku," ucap Rye dengan lebih ringan. Mengingat sosok itu selalu membuat hatinya terasa ringan dan manis seperti gulali pasar malam. "Tapi wajahnya sangat mirip dengan kakakmu."

"Apa karena itu kau menyayanginya? Hanya karena dia mirip dengan kakakku?"

Perlahan. Rye menarik tangan Ai sehingga gadis itu bangun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Dia memegang bahu Ai, menenangkannya. Tahu bahwa Ai gugup menghadapi sosok yang tadi ditinggalkannya di ruang tengah rumah ini. "Dia sangat manis. Semua orang pasti jatuh cinta padanya. Sebentar lagi, kupastikan kau akan menyayanginya juga."

Hening lagi. Perlahan, Rye menarik lagi tangan Ai untuk berjalan ke arah ruang tengah. Mereka berdua berhenti di sana, menatap seorang gadis kecil berumur tiga tahun yang tampak luar biasa tenang memangku boneka beruang hitamnya. Kepalanya menoleh dengan gerakan halus kea rah dua orang di ambang pintu.

"Miya, ayo beri salam pada bibimu."

"Selamat sore, Bibi Sherry."

~HS~

"Kau harus sering berkunjung ke apartemenku. Masa cutiku masih panjang dan aku tidak tahu caranya mengurus anak," seringai Rye pada Ai di pagar depan rumah Profesor Agasa sore itu. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan mereka berdua pamit pulang ke tempat tinggal Rye yang baru di Jepang.

Tak mengindahkan ucapan Rye, Ai sedikit membungkuk lalu tersenyum manis pada Miya, senyum tulus yang sudah dipelajarinya dari anak-anak sungguhan di sekitarnya empat tahun ini. "Jaga ayahmu untuk Bibi. Oke, Miya-chan?"

"Baik, Bibi Sherry," jawab Miya sopan dan dingin, benar-benar persis Rye, minus wajah sombong yang menyebalkan berhubung wajah Miya delapan puluh persen adalah jiplakan kakaknya. Benar-benar aneh, bahkan bagi Ai, melihat bagaimana sikap keponakannya itu, apalagi setelah mendengar suaranya yang masih agak cadel tapi ekspresinya begitu serius.

"Dan kau, jangan berbicara begitu di depan Miya. Dia tidak perlu tau bahwa dia punya ayah yang payah," ucap Ai sambil memberi Rye _glare_ jarak dekat, dengan mengecilkan suaranya, tentu saja.

Setelah keduanya pergi dengan sedan silver milik Rye, Ai masih berdiri di sana, mencari ketenangan dan ketentraman sesaat, menatap burung-burung di langit senja yang sekali lagi ditemuinya, saat sosok yang sudah lama mengisi hatinya tiba-tiba muncul di ujung jalan. Bersama Ran Mouri.

Ia mencoba bergegas untuk masuk, tapi ternyata tidak terlalu cepat, karena Ran Mouri memanggilnya dengan suara keras. "Ai-chan! Kami akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan menyambut kedatangan Shinichi. Kau mau ikut?"

"Memangnya dia mengenal Shinichi? Dia kan datang ke sini setelah lelaki brengsek itu pergi, Ran," ucap Sonoko blak-blakan. Saat itulah Ai menyadari bahwa selain Shinichi dan Ran yang berjalan beriringan, beberapa teman sekolah mereka termasuk Sonoko juga ada di sana, menenteng belanjaan dari super market untuk 'pesta kecil-kecilan' mereka.

"Oi, oi. Siapa yang kau sebut lelaki brengsek, hah?" protes Shinichi kali ini terdengar begitu nyaring.

Mereka semua tertawa dan mengobrol bahagia, melihatnya seperti itu, melihat Shinichi yang bisa begitu bahagia tanpa dirinya, membuat Ai cepat-cepat ingin kabur ke kamarnya yang aman di _basement_ , di mana tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mendengarnya dan mengganggunya. Andai saja dia bisa lepas dari genggaman Sonoko yang kini sudah menariknya menuju rumah Shinichi.

Kenyataannya, pesta itu memanglah pesta kecil-kecilan biasa. Bungkusan-bungkusan _snack_ dan berkaleng-kaleng minuman bersoda maupun jus tersebar di meja, sofa, dan karpet yang dipenuhi belasan teman-teman mereka. Rupanya, Ran dan Sonoko berhasil mengontak teman-teman lama mereka yang mengenal Shinichi dalam waktu singkat demi menyelenggarakan pesta ini.

Sementara orang-orang terlarut dalam suasana hingar bingar rumah Shinichi yang kini dipenuhi lagu-lagu masa kini, Ai Haibara duduk di salah satu sofa yang paling pojok di ruangan itu, berusaha keras untuk menjadi tak terlihat dan mencoba untuk kabur. Dari _spot_ nya duduk, Ai bisa dengan jelas melihat Shinichi yang sedang mengobrol seru dengan Ran mengenai entah apa. Yang jelas, mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia dan jelas sekali ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Entah bagaimana, satu jam telah berlalu dan Ai masih bertahan untuk duduk dengan kaku di sana, menahan sesak dan air mata yang sejak awal ditahannya. Memang ini kehidupan Shinichi Kudo yang sebenarnya, kan? Penuh dengan kebahagiaan bersama teman-teman yang menyayanginya, belum lagi teman masa kecilnya yang sempurna itu. Bukan salah Shinichi jika Ai terjebak dalam tubuh kecilnya ini dan terpaksa harus tumbuh dewasa sekali lagi.

Tapi Ai tidak akan pernah lupa saat dulu, dulu sekali, Conan bilang akan menjaganya dengan taruhan nyawa dan tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah-tengah anak-anak kecil sungguhan itu. Karena itulah dulu ia bisa tahan menjadi Ai Haibara, karena selalu ada Conan Edogawa di sampingnya. Namun sekarang, rasanya ia mengerti kenapa Conan bilang begitu padanya. Karena tanpa Ai, tidak aka nada harapan bagi Conan untuk kembali menjadi Shinichi, bukan? Dan sekarang setelah ia membayar hutangnya yang menyengsarakan hidup Shinichi dengan obat gagal buatannya, Shinichi tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Bukan saatnya menangisi detektif bodoh itu lagi. Mau menangis sebanyak apapun, Shinichi tak akan pernah melihat ke arahnya lagi.

Lagipula, dia masih punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan, salah satunya adalah mengurus Miya Akai. Inilah rahasia terdalam Rye yang akhirnya berhasil dikuak Ai tiga tahun lalu. Bahwa saat perampokan, Rye berhasil menyelamatkan Akemi yang telah ditembak Gin. Saat itu, mereka berdua sudah menikah diam-diam dan kakaknya sedang mengandung Miya sejauh tiga bulan. Sayangnya, Akemi meninggal dunia saat melahirkan Miya.

Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya sebelum ada Akemi, Rye kembali pada sifat _workaholic_ nya yang menyebabkan hampir selalu terlibatnya dia dalam misi FBI. James mengizinkannya saja, mengingat Rye yang dulu juga selalu mengambil misi seperti itu, tanpa tahu bahwa lelaki itu meninggalkan anak perempuannya di rumah tanpa orang tua yang seharusnya bisa menjaganya. Hidup hanya dengan pengasuh yang pasif dan beberapa kali mendapat sikap dingin dari ayahnya, Miya tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang sangat dingin dan pendiam, dengan ajaran etika dan kemandirian yang terlalu berlebihan untuk umurnya, menyebabkan dia tumbuh seperti sekarang.

Ya, dia punya Miya yang harus diurusnya sekarang. Tidak perlu memikirkan detektif bodoh itu lagi.

Tapi pemikiran bodoh itu pun terlalu dangkal dan tanpa tekad karena begitu menyadari suasana hening dan kejadian yang sedang berlangsung di hadapannya, Ai seketika merasa sesaknya bertambah ribuan kali lipat.

Shinichi berlutut dengan satu kaki, menyodorkan sebuket mawar merah yang amat cantik pada Ran Mouri seraya berkata, "Setelah semua waktu yang berlalu, maukah kau berikan aku kehormatan untuk selalu ada di sisimu sebagai kekasih?"

Teman-teman mereka langsung heboh dan menjeritkan berbagai macam kata yang tidak begitu didengar Ai. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya lewat pandangan yang buram akibat air mata adalah anggukan Ran. Saat itu, ia sudah setengah jalan berlari kea rah pintu depan untuk kembali ke rumah Profesor Agasa, ke kamarnya di _basement_ yang tenang dan sepi.

Tempat di mana ia bisa menangis tanpa diketahu siapapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan review^^

Olga : yeah, selera kita samaa *highfive* gimana dengan chapter dua ini? cepet kan updatenya? Kebetulan Sara baru sembuh dari demam dan berhubung besok2 sibuk untuk ospek jurusan, malem ini langsung nulis dan upload. Alurnya udah Sara lambatin, terus ceritanya juga makin panjang lho! Gimana gimana? Nggak apa-apa kok cerewet, Sara juga –menurut teman2- cerewet banget. Review lagi ya^^

Guest : nih udah lanjut, btw makasih semangatnya^^ gimana chapter dua ini? kamu suka? Sara udah berusaha sebaik mungkin, so enjoy the story yaaa~

AN : waaah, nggak kerasa chapter dua udah selesai ajaaa, Sara senang sekaliii^^ ada request kece dari Zero ReAna, tapi kayaknya belum nyambung kalau di chapter ini, jadi sabar dulu yaa, nanti Sara usahain di chapter-chapter depan baru diadain requestnyaa.

Jadi, gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter dua ini? selamat berkomentar!


	4. Chapter 3

**Apa yang Akan Terjadi**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

I'm sittin' here all by myself  
Just tryin' to think of something to do  
Tryin' to think of something, anything  
Just to keep me from thinking of you  
But you know it's not working out  
'cause you're all that's on my mind  
One thought of you is all it takes  
To leave the rest of the world behind

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did

I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself  
That you're not the one for me  
But the more I think, the less I believe it  
And the more I want you here with me  
You know the holidays are coming up  
I don't want to spend them alone  
Memories of Christmas time with you  
Will just kill me if I'm on my own

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back

I know it's not the smartest thing to do  
We just can't seem to get it right  
But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight  
One more chance tonight

I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar  
But with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far  
I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you  
Oh please, baby won't you take my hand  
We've got nothing left to prove

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did

And I didn't mean to meet you then  
We were just kids  
And I didn't mean to give you chills  
The way that I kiss  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did  
Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did  
No, you didn't mean to love me back  
But you did

A Lonely September by Plain White T's

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ai mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-teman sekelasnya dengan lesu.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, ia harap ia bisa tidur seharian di rumah hari ini. Tapi sepertinya bukan alasan yang bijak untuk berpura-pura sakit, berhubung grup detektif cilik pasti akan menjenguknya sehingga mereka dan Profesor Agasa bisa langsung tahu bahwa dia berbohong. Jadi, setelah malam panjang yang diisinya dengan tangis, satu-satunya hal yang dapat dilakukan Ai Haibara adalah menutupi mata sembab dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dengan _make up_ tipis sebelum berangkat sekolah. Bukan berarti dia bisa menghilangkan _mood_ buruknya begitu saja, kan?

Dan di hari seperti inilah dia mendapat tugas piket yang menyebalkan dengan dua orang teman sekelasnya. Mereka juga sudah pulang beberapa saat lalu sementara Ai masih duduk manis di kelas mengutak-atik ponselnya tanpa hati. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin pulang dan melewati rumah Shinichi, lalu makan malam sendirian. Profesor Agasa sedang menginap di Tokyo untuk pertemuan para ilmuan sehingga Ai tidak bisa mengandalkan profesor tua itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia juga tidak bisa mengundang Ayumi untuk menginap di rumahnya karena gadis itu sedang kedatangan kerabatnya dari Yokohama.

Hari sudah hampir gelap saat akhirnya Ai memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas dan pulang ke rumah. Mungkin dia aka mengambil jalur yang berbeda sehingga tidak melewati rumah Shinichi hari ini. Walau tetap saja akan kelihatan, setidaknya Ai akan berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke arah sana.

Ai berjalan di trotoar dengan pelan dan sedikit menunduk. Saat itulah dia mendengar suara amat familiar yang memanggilnya dari belakang,

"Oi, Haibara!"

Seketika, Ai langsung menengok ke belakang dan membulatkan matanya. Sial, kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan Shinichi saat ini dari sekian kali dia sedang berjalan sendirian?!

"Kau baru pulang sekolah? Apa memang sekolahmu pulang sesore ini?" Shinichi menghentikan sepedanya tepat di samping Ai yang mukanya tertutup topi dan baju kerah tinggi. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa salah mengenali warna rambut pirang dan seringai sinis itu, kan?

"Piket," jawab Ai dingin.

"Loh, lalu kau pulang sendirian?" tanya Shinichi yang masih tidak peka akan perubahan _mood_ Ai begitu melihatnya.

"Ya."

Shinichi tampak menimbang-nimbang, lalu akhirnya berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kuantar saja?"

Menatap Shinichi yang cengar-cengir tidak jelas, Ai pun semakin merapatkan topinya, menghalangi tatapan Shinichi langsung pada matanya yang sudah perih menahan air mata. "Kalau pacarmu tahu, dia bisa cemburu, lalu aku yang jadi sasarannya."

"Ran?" Di sela-sela topi dan poninya, Ai bisa melihat pipi Shinichi yang memerah dan senyumnya yang melebar. "Mana mungkin dia cemburu padamu. Kau kan hanya anak SMP biasa yang baru berkenalan denganku di pesta kemarin."

Ya. Di mata mereka, Ai Haibara hanyalah anak SMP biasa. Maka biarlah dia menjadi anak SMP biasa yang tidak mengganggu kisah hidup pria di hadapannya yang sempurna.

"Oke, kalau begitu."

Ai duduk di boncengan sepeda Shinichi dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat keras dan berisik saat akhirnya, ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Shinichi sedekat ini setelah saat pertama Shinichi pulang dan dia terlalu kaget untuk bisa merasakan hal ini lagi. Konyol memang, tapi selama tiga tahun terakhir menunggu orang di depannya, sesekali Ai berkhayal tentang Ran yang sudah mempunyai pacar lain atau Shinichi yang entah kenapa memilihnya disbanding wanita itu. Sekali lagi, semua itu memang konyol, berhubung Ran selalu setia menunggu Shinichi, sementara Shinichi hanya menganggapnya sebagai pencipta racun dan penyembuh yang memutar balik hidupnya.

"Haibara?"

"Ya?" tanya Ai gugup, takut kalau-kalau Shinichi mendengar detak jantungnya yang mulai menyakiti rongga dada.

"Kemarin, saat pesta di rumahku, kenapa kau keluar begitu saja?"

Tubuh Ai langsung menegang seketika saat Shinichi menyuguhinya dengan pertanyaan itu. Memangnya apa yang harus dia jawab?

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang anak SD yang terjebak di pesta sekelompok mahasiswa?" Ai terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada mencemooh, "Oh, aku lupa. Sang pusat pesta bahkan belum lulus SMA."

"Oi, oi," protes Shinichi. "Enak saja kau ini bicara begitu. Aku sudah lulus SMA, tahu! Aku ikut paket ujian khusus di New York dan sekarang sedang memilih akan melanjutkan studi ke universitas mana." Shinichi terdengar kesal, sama sekali lupa dengan pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab oleh Ai. "Omong-omong soal itu, apa kau mau menyarankan universitas yang bagus untukku?"

"Bagaimana dengan akademi kepolisian? Kurasa itu cocok untukmu, lagipula kau sudah mengenal hampir semua polisi dari divisi satu sekarang, kan?" saran Ai. Ia menghela napas lega setelah topik yang dihindarinya sudah terlewat.

"Bagus juga. Kurasa kasus pembunuhan memang selalu membutuhkan detektif dari timur ini," ucap Shinichi yang diikuti dengan suara tawa bangga.

"Terserahlah," tandasnya setengah hati, namun tawa Shinichi dengan segera menularinya.

Semua jadi hening setelahnya. Mereka bersepeda dengan kecepatan lambat yang menenangkan. Matahari sore yang besar serta langit oranye senja mengiringi putaran roda yang membawa mereka semakin dekat ke rumah. Sejak hari di mana terjadi kasus pencurian bohongan di kediaman pemilik boneka putri kenalan Ayumi, ia makin mengagumi matahari senja ini. Menurutnya, hal ini adalah harta karun mata bagi segala yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengaguminya. Tak hanya sekedar indah, tapi juga penuh makna. Dia penutup mata sang mentari. Pencabut nyawa matahari dari siang dan membawa bumi menuju malam. Harapan Ai hari itu, bahwa suatu hari jika sudah saatnya ia menutup mata untuk yang terakhir kali, hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Shinichi berlatar belakang matahari senja, sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan? Penjahat sepertinya selalu ditakdirkan untuk mati di sel gelap berdebu. Selamanya selalu seperti itu.

"Kudo-kun, aku juga anggota organisasi. Kenapa FBI tidak menangkapku? " tanya Ai memecah keheningan.

"Mantan," desis Shinichi. "Kau mantan anggota."

"Tapi aku sudah membuat banyak orang menderita, kan? Kau bahkan tidak tahu berapa orang yang sudah kubunuh." Kata-kata itu terlontar keluar begitu saja, tapi Ai menyadari bahwa semua itu benar. Detektif dan pembunuh benar-benar tidak cocok.

"Apa kau tidak dengar dari tadi aku memanggilmu Haibara? Kau bukan lagi Shiho Miyano atau Sherry. Kau bukan lagi dirimu yang dulu! Kau sekarang Ai Haibara, siswi kelas 4 SD Teitan dan anggota grup detektif cilik. Kau bukan pembunuh!"

Ai tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas, air matanya langsung tumpah di punggung Shinichi. Tangannya menggenggam erat kaus di kedua sisi tubuh Shinichi yang lembab karena keringat. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya membuncah.

Setelah sekian lama, setelah organisasi hitam tiada dan meninggalkan legenda, bahagia sekali rasanya mendengar seseorang mengatakan bahwa kau bukan pembunuh. Bahwa kau benar-benar hanya seorang anak kecil biasa yang normal. Bahagia sekali mendengar seseorang meyakinkanmu bahwa kau benar-benar seorang Ai Haibara.

"Haibara, kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shinichi saat ia sudah tidak mendengar suara isakan Ai lagi. Punggungnya basah dan lengket, dan kepala dengan rambut-rambut tajam yang menusuk kulit punggungnya itu masih bersandar di sana. "Apa kau sudah lega?"

"Ya." Ai terdiam sejenak. "Maaf kausmu jadi basah."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Angin sorenya mengeringkan air mata di kedua pipinya. Namun dengan satu tangan masih berpegangan di kaus bagian pinggang kanan Shinichi, Ai merogoh saku roknya untuk mengeluarkan sapu tangan, membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata yang lengket di sana. Dia memang sangat beruntung bisa mengenal seoran Shinichi Kudo di dalam hidupnya.

"Haibara…." Setelah beberapa saat, Shinichi menggantung kalimatnya. "Selama tiga tahun ini di New York, aku sebenarnya sering memikirkanmu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin tanya apa aku bersikap egois dengan memutuskan untuk kembali jadi Shinichi sementara kau tetap terjebak di tubuh kecilmu," ucap Shnichi pelan. Suaranya tidak hanya terdengar penuh penyesalan dan kepedihan, namun juga tekad, seolah butuh waktu lama sekali baginya untuk bisa mengatakan ini kepada wanita di belakangnya. Ini sebabnya ia tidak mau menghubungi Ai Haibara selama di New York. Bukan, bukannya tidak mau. Dia tidak berani.

"Tidak. Aku yang menciptakan APTX4869. Tanggung jawabku untuk membuat _prototype_ dan mengembalikanmu seperti semula."

Itu benar, kan? Dia memang hanyalah seorang pendosa yang ingin menebus kesalahannya di masa lampau. Mungkin Tuhan hanya sedang berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan kedua untuknya. Bukan berarti dia bisa mengacaukan hidup sempurna Shinichi dengan menariknya ke dalam kehidupannya.

Oh, ayolah, Ai Haibara, jangan bermimpi.

"Tapi, kau benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Setidaknya aku menikmati kehidupanku di sini. Apa itu cukup?"

Hening sejenak, tapi Shinichi akhirnya melanjutkan, "Walaupun begini, aku akan terus menjagamu selamanya, Haibara. Kau mungkin tidak ingat dengan janjiku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian bersama anak-anak kecil itu, tapi aku ingat. Aku akan menemanimu walau dalam wujud Shinichi Kudo. Kalau kau butuh bantuan apa pun, kalau kau punya masalah apa pun, ingat saja bahwa kau punya Shinichi Kudo di balik punggungmu." Shinichi menghentikan sepedanya dan berbalik menatap Ai. "Aku nggak akan kemana-mana."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun, di bawah matahari senja yang sempurna, Ai Haibara dan Shinichi Kudo saling tersenyum dengan tulus. Walaupun hanya sebagai teman, pria di hadapannya sudah janji untuk tidak pergi dari sisinya.

Sudah cukup. Untuk seseorang sepertinya, itu semua sudah cukup.

~HS~

"Sherry?" tanya Shuichi kaget saat membuka pintu apartemennya. Kekesalan karena bel apartemennya dibunyikan berkali-kali pun memudar seketika. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Apa kau tidak mau mempersilakan kami masuk dulu?" tanya Ai dengan manis yang mengehrankan Shuichi.

"Selamat sore!" sahut tiga suara berbeda di belakang Ai. Barulah Shuichi sadar alasan dibalik sikap manis Ai. Ia membawa tiga orang temannya yang terlihat berisik. Seorang lelaki berbadan besar yang tampak kuat, seorang lelaki lain yang terlihat pintar, serta perempuan manis dengan bando putih dan wajah berseri-seri. Tanpa suara, Shuichi segera membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk masuk. Mereka segera masuk ke ruang tengah dan duduk di karpet di depan televisi yang tidak menyala, menghampiri seorang bocah kecil yang sedang menatap serius buku dongeng penuh gambar.

"Ah, Rye, Miya-chan, perkenalkan, ini Genta Kojima, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, dan Ayumi Yoshida, teman-temanku dari grup detektif cilik. Teman-teman, ini Shuichi Akai, kakak iparku, dan Miya, anaknya."

"Salam kenal!"

Semua saling berkenalan, lalu anak-anak itu sibuk dengan Miya yang sangat imut, sementara Ai akhirnya dapat bicara berdua dengan Shuichi.

"Jadi, mau apa kau kemari?"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang minta dikunjungi, huh?" senyum Ai sinis.

Shuichi membalas senyumnya, lalu menatap anak perempuannya yang tampak senang dikelilingi banyak orang. "Kurasa belum terlambat mengubah sifatnya jadi seperti kakakmu, ya?"

Melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, Ai mendengus. "Kau kira karena siapa aku jadi bisa tersenyum begini?"

"Kukira karena detektif bodoh itu."

"Dia janji untuk menjagaku. Dia masih memegang janjinya."

"Aku juga berjanji untuk menjagamu, Sherry," balas Shuichi tidak terima.

"Baguslah aku punya dua pengawal."

 _Glare_ Shuichi mengikuti setelah Ai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun Ai tidak menghiraukannya. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi. Kalau sudah waktunya kau kembali ke pekerjaanmu, aku bisa mengurus Miya dan seseorang masih akan menjagaku."

"Tapi dia…"

"Cukup aku saja yang menanggung semuanya. Dia tidak perlu tahu sejauh apa aku membutuhkannya."

"Apa kau yakin. Sherry?"

"Aku selalu yakin dengan kata-kataku, Rye."

Keheningan panjang menyelimuti setelah itu. Shinichi Kudo sudah membuat kerusakan permanen pada Sherry _nya_ , dan Shuichi tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Tentu saja, tidak peduli Sherry berkata apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan review^^

Olga : haloo olgaa, akhirnya Sara update juga ya. Gimana chapter ini? Sara juga rada kesel kalau jadi Ai. Hiks T.T

Aptx : Sara sudah update^^ makasih yaa atas pendapatnyaa~ jangan lupa review lagii

AN : chapter 3 update, yahuuu! Wah nggak kerasa udah chapter 3 aja yaaa. Akhirnya kepanitiaan macam-macam dan acara di kampus udah kelar, jadi Sara bisa buka laptop dan nulis fic ini buat kalian. Sebenernya udah niat nulis dari kemarin-kemarin kok, tapi kalau berangkat jam 3 pagi dan pulang jam 11 malem kapan nulisnyaa T.T Kabar buruk, Sara besok udah mulai masuk kuliah! Jadi mungkin update kalau akhir pekan atau pas nggak lagi banyak tugas. Duh, Sara jadi kebanyakan curcol nih yaa, maafkan deh, wkwk. Makasih banyak yang udah review, follow, fav. Sara masih author baru yang punya banyak kekurangan dan butuh dukungan untuk menulis di sela-sela kesibukan!

Sekali lagi, selamat membaca dan dilanjutkan dengan mereview!


	5. Chapter 4

**Apa yang Akan Terjadi**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

I'm sittin' here all by myself  
Just tryin' to think of something to do  
Tryin' to think of something, anything  
Just to keep me from thinking of you  
But you know it's not working out  
'cause you're all that's on my mind  
One thought of you is all it takes  
To leave the rest of the world behind

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did

I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself  
That you're not the one for me  
But the more I think, the less I believe it  
And the more I want you here with me  
You know the holidays are coming up  
I don't want to spend them alone  
Memories of Christmas time with you  
Will just kill me if I'm on my own

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back

I know it's not the smartest thing to do  
We just can't seem to get it right  
But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight  
One more chance tonight

I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar  
But with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far  
I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you  
Oh please, baby won't you take my hand  
We've got nothing left to prove

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did

And I didn't mean to meet you then  
We were just kids  
And I didn't mean to give you chills  
The way that I kiss  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did  
Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did  
No, you didn't mean to love me back  
But you did

A Lonely September by Plain White T's

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengundangmu untuk makan malam di sini," ucap Ai Haibara sinis saat mendapati Shinichi yang duduk manis di depan meja makan, mengamati pacarnya yang manis dan –mungkin- dirinya sendiri yang sedang memasak di depan konter dapur.

"Tentu saja aku mengundang diriku sendiri, Haibara. Dan Ran sekalian, berhubung kami berdua baru saja pulang dari Tropical Land bersama," jawab Shinichi, jelas-jelas mengabaikan nada sinis dalam kata-kata Ai yang kental. Malahan, kini ia mulai mencomot kue cokelat yang tersedia dalam toples besar di atas meja makan.

Melihat Shinichi yang seenaknya seperti biasa, gadis yang kini sedang memotong-motong wortel di atas talenan itu hanya mendengus keras. Hatinya masih sedikit sakit mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua baru saja pulang kencan di akhir pekan yang cerah ini, bukannya ia tidak bisa menebak sejak awal mereka berdua muncul di depan pintu rumah professor. Paling tidak, kini ia bisa menutupi perasaannya dengan baik. Dan tentu saja, ia sudah bebas menggoda Kudo-kun _nya_ lagi. "Aku berani taruhan kau pasti bertemu mayat lagi di sana." Ai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ran yang sedang mengaduk sup di dalam panci lalu menjatuhkan tatapan prihatin pada wanita itu. "Aku benar-benar kasihan padamu, Mouri-san. Kau harus terjebak dengan magnet mayat selama ini. Aku turut berduka cita."

Tampak Ran yang ingin membalas kata-kata Ai, tapi Shinichi memotongnya tanpa sadar. "Oi, oi. Siapa yang magnet mayat, hah?!"

"Kau."

"Kasus hanya menghampiri detektif hebat ini untuk diselesaikan, bukannya aku yang mengundang kasus, tahu! Sekarang ini, seluruh Jepang berterima kasih padaku karena aku telah menyelesaikan kasus-kasus mereka. Harusnya kau bangga bisa mengenal Detektif dari Timur secara personal, Haibara."

Mendengar Shinichi dan temperamennya yang sudah sangat ia kenal, Ai Haibara tersenyum kecil. Hobinya untuk menggoda Shinichi memang sangat sayang untuk ditinggalkan. Objek eksperimen kesayangannya ini memang sangat menggemaskan untuk digoda. Mungkin Ai bisa membuatnya marah sedikit lagi. "Asal tahu saja, aku sama sekali tidak sedang berterima kasih padamu saat ini," ucap Ai malas, membuat Shinichi semakin kesal saja. "Kecuali kalau kau mau membelikanku tas yang ada di _cover_ majalah itu. Ya, majalah yang ada di sebelah toples itu." Melihat Shinichi yang langsung memelototi tas yang dimaksudnya, Ai menambahkan, "Di berita yang tayang di TV kemarin, rasanya aku melihat diskusi terbuka tentang detektif dari timur dan barat. Tokyo patut berbangga karena detektif dari timur kita punya pamor beberapa persen lebih tinggi dari pada detektif Osaka yang sudah mulai sibuk kuliah itu."

"Tas itu sudah akan ada di kamarmu besok, Haibara, lihat saja," ucap Shinichi sambil menyeringai, tidak menyadari senyum kecil Ai yang licik.

 _Kau belum menyadari berapa harga tas itu, Kudo-kun. Kupastikan aku akan menemukanmu di kamarku sedang menangis sambil memangku tas itu besok. Lihat saja._

"Kau menghabiskan kue cokelatku," seru Ai tidak suka, menatap toples yang tadinya terisi penuh kini tinggal setengah.

"Tapi ini enak sekali!" bantah Shinichi, masih sambil mengunyah, tangannya merogoh kembali ke dalam toples. "Kau harus belajar mencobanya, Ran. Ini enak sekali! Atau mungkin kau harus belajar membuatnya dari Haibara."

Lagi-lagi, saat Ran memutuskan untuk menjawab, Shinichi memotongnya tanpa sadar.

"Omong-omong, kau sendirian lagi? Mana Profesor Agasa?" tanya Shinichi setelah beberapa saat.

"Yokohama. Katanya ia mau mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan teman sesama profesornya." Ai menghela napas panjang. Rasanya, ia jadi merindukan Profesor Agasa yang sering pergi menginap di luar akhir-akhir ini. "Profesor akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali. Ia selalu mengurung diri di laboratorium kalau sedang di rumah. Tapi tak jarang juga ia pergi keluar untuk membahas penelitiannya."

Memang, sudah lama sekali Ai Haibara tidak menyentuh laboratoriumnya yang dulu di ruang bawah tanah. Sejak selesai dengan _prototype_ itu, tepatnya. Ia ingin mengulang hidupnya. Dan itu berarti, dia bukan lagi Sherry atau Shiho Miyano yang senang berkutat di lab. Sejak tiga tahun lalu, dia adalah Ai Haibara, seorang siswi SD biasa yang punya kehidupan normal –senormal yang bisa dialami seorang mantan anggota organisasi berdarah dingin, tentu saja. Kembali ke masalah professor, jadi laboratorium di ruang bawah tanah itu kembali jadi hak milik Profesor Agasa dan Ai tidak pernah menengoknya satu kalipun.

"Kau tidak mengajak Ayumi atau temanmu yang lain untuk menginap?" Ai menggeleng, fokus pada blender yang sedang dioperasikannya. "Apa aku saja yang menginap di sini dan menemanimu?"

"Tidak usah," jawab Ai ringan. "Aku sudah janji akan menginap di apartemen Rye. Dia akan menjemputku setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas sekolah untuk besok."

"Kenapa kau harus menginap di tempatnya?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada tidak suka yang terlalu kentara. "Kan lebih praktis kalau aku yang menginap di sini."

"Aku kangen sekali pada Miya-chan. Dia anak yang sangat pintar, kau tahu? Dia bahkan sudah bisa membaca dengan lancar walupun masih agak cadel." Senyum manis Ai terkembang mengingat keponakannya yang manis, dan kini, sudah jadi lebih hangat karena Ai sering membawa teman-temannya untuk menemui Miya.

Melihat senyum Ai yang begitu tulus, entah kenapa membuat kedua pipi Shinichi terasa panas. Rasa kesalnya karena Ai harus menginap di apartemen pria FBI itu tersingkir sejenak. "Bukankah umurnya baru tiga tahun lebih?"

"Tiga tahun delapan bulan. Tapi tidak heran, karena setahuku Rye itu jenius dan kakakku juga bagian dari keluarga miyano, yang semuanya merupakan ilmuan," ucap Ai bangga.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Bibi Sherry."

Tiga pasang mata segera melotot kaget ke arah pintu ruang makan. Entah sejak kapan, Miya dan Shuichi Akai sudah berdiri di sana.

"Kupikir, menjemputmu lebih cepat lebih baik. Namun rupanya kau sedang kedatangan tamu, ya?" ucap Shuichi, lalu dengan santainya duduk di depan meja makan juga, di sisi terjauh dari kursi Shinichi.

"Miya-chan! Kapan kau datang? Bibi tidak mendengarmu," Ai langsung memeluk Miya erat. Wajah anak itu berseri-seri dan ia balas memeluk bibinya erat.

"Baru saja. Ayah bilang membunyikan bel atau mengetuk pintu hanya akan menyusahkan bibi, jadi kami langsung masuk dengan kunci serep," jawab Miya polos.

Ai mendudukkan Miya di sebelah Shuichi sambil memberi _glare_ pada Shuichi. Yang dipelototi hanya mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Aku agen FBI. Tidak mungkin aku tidak punya kunci rumahmu."

Melihat interaksi mereka berdua, ditambah dengan adanya Miya di antara Ai dan Shuichi, entah kenapa membuat Shinichi merasa kesal dan ingin marah-marah. "Hei, kau tahu yang namanya privasi? Aku tidak peduli kau agen FBI atau apa, tapi kau kan tidak bisa seenaknya menduplikat kunci rumah seseorang. Apalagi seseorang itu adalah seorang gadis kecil yang sering ada di rumah sendirian!"

"Memangnya kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan pada Sherry? Masuk diam-diam ke rumahnya pada malam hari saat dia sedang sendirian?" Shnichi menggeram kesal mendengar jawaban Shuichi yang terkesan sangat santai, ditambah seringainya yang seolah-olah mengejek Shinichi. "Sebenarnya, baru saja kulakukan. Sayang sekali ternyata dia tidak sendirian."

Mendengar ini, Shinichi bangkit dengan kasar dari kursinya dan membuat gestur hendak menyerang Shuichi. Sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, Ai berdiri di antara mereka berdua dengan wajah kesal. "Diam, kalian berdua."

"Tapi dia…"

Shuichi tidak mengizinkan Shinichi menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan segera memotong, "Apa? Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Sherry dari orang-orang yang _hanya bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal-hal tidak penting_. Lagipula, kini dia sosok ibu bagi anakku. Sudah sewajarnya aku melindunginya."

"Kau!" Mendengar kata _sosok ibu bagi anakku_ benar-benar membuat Shinichi panas. Bagaimana bisa Ai menjadi sosok ibu bagi Miya yang bahkan hanya berbeda umur tujuh tahun dengannya? Oke, sebenarnya memang tujuh belas tahun, tapi kan…

Bukannya lebih cocok kalau Ai Haibara menjadi sosok ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak?

Tunggu, apa barusan yang dia pikirkan?

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Jerit Ai Haibara dengan aura hitam menguar di belakangnya. "Duduk dan _diam_."

Melihat aura hitam yang benar-benar mengerikan itu, kedua pria yang sedari tadi bertengkar duduk diam di kursi mereka masing-masing. Entah sejak kapan, mereka tunduk pada Ai Haibara.

Melihat interaksi orang-orang itu, Ran makin merapatkan dirinya ke pojokan ruangan sambil mengumpulkan piring dan sendok. Ia merasa salah tempat. Ia merasa _benar-benar_ salah tempat.

Saat tadi sore Shinichi mengajaknya mampir di sini, ia merasa bahwa Shinichilah yang akan mengalami percakapan _awkward_ dengan Ai, dan berhubung mereka bertetangga, mungkin Shinichi ingin meminta bantuan Ran untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Ai Haibara. Tapi sedari tadi, ialah yang merasa _awkward_. Baru tiga bulan semenjak Shinichi kembali, tapi sepertinya ia sudah akrab sekali dengan Ai, beda dengan Ran yang perlu waktu lama untuk bisa akrab dengan anak perempuan yang ternyata sangat dewasa itu.

Sedari mereka sampai tadi, Ran sudah tidak bisa masuk ke dalam percakapan mereka berdua. Shinichi dan Ai seolah memiliki dunia milik mereka berdua dan Ran tidak bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Mereka terdengar seperti sedang bertengkar, tapi juga terdengar seperti saling menggoda satu sama lain. Dan apa itu tadi tentang Ai yang minta dibelikan tas? Apa mereka sudah sedekat itu hingga sudah sampai pada basis minta dibelikan tas bermerk? Ran tahu tas macam apa yang ada di _cover_ majalah itu. Harganya tidak murah, dan Shinichi dengan cepat langsung bilang bahwa ia akan membelikannya. Sementara untuk Ran sendiri, memangnya Shinichi pernah memberikan apa? Rasanya tidak pernah ada sesuatu yang spesial. Dan semudah itukah Shinichi bisa masuk ke kamar Ai untuk menaruh tasnya di sana? Apa-apaan pula kue cokelat itu? Seenaknya saja Shinichi memintanya untuk belajar membuat kue cokelat sederhana macam itu kepada seorang anak SD. Ran yakin bahwa dia bisa membuat yang jauh lebih enak daripada itu.

Belum lag tawaran Shinichi untuk menginap menemani Ai yang sedang sendirian di sini. Apa hal itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Astaga, hanya akan ada mereka berdua di sini dan Ran sama sekali tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa Ai Haibara hanyalah seoran anak kelas 4 SD! Tadinya, Ran akan merasa lebih aman kalau Ai Haibara menginap dengan kakak iparnya itu. Tapi setelah fakta bahwa kakak iparnya itu diam-diam menduplikat kunci rumah Ai dan masuk dengan seenaknya, Ran jadi takut juga. Memang, orang dengan perawakan seram itu adalah agen FBI, tapi apa tindakan itu tidak terlalu ekstrim? Dan apa-apaan pembicaraan tentang sosok ibu itu? Masa bodoh dengan fakta bahwa gadis kecil itu adalah keponakan Ai. Demi Tuhan, umur mereka hanya berselang tujuh tahun! Mana bisa Ai dianggap sosok ibu? Agen FBI itu benar-benar sudah gila. Mungkin itu akibatnya kini ia diberi cuti panjang.

Tapi yang paling menyakitkan hati Ran adalah fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa bicara sepatah katapun dari tadi. Selalu ada yang memotongnya saat ia akan bicara dan tidak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikannya. Sekali lagi, ia merasa salah tempat. Ini bukan dunianya. Ini bukan dunia di mana ada dia dan Shnichi di dalamnya.

~HS~

Esoknya, Ran benar-benar tidak tenang dan menemui Shinichi di rumahnya. Setelah berpikir semalaman, ia merasa bodoh sudah cemburu pada Ai yang seorang anak SD. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap merasa harus menemui Shinichi dan memastikan perasaan Shinichi padanya.

"Shinichi, kau mencintaiku, kan?" tanya Ran sambil tersenyum manis.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di teras rumah Shinichi sambil ditemani seteko teh dan setoples kue cokelat versi Ran yang dibuatnya tadi pagi.

Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya setelah menggigit sepotong kue cokelat, entah karena rasanya atau pertanyaan Ran. Ia meletakkan potongan kue cokelat itu lalu menjawab pertanyaan Ran. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Ran? Jujur saja kau aneh sekali hari ini."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, Shinichi. Kau tahu aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu," jawab Ran manja.

Melihat sikap Ran yang tidak biasa itu, lagi-lagi Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Ya, ya. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Memangnya ada apa, sih?"

Mendengar pernyataan Shinichi, Ran merasa lega. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan unek-uneknya saja pada Shinichi. "Kemarin, kau benar-benar membuatku kesal, Shinichi."

"Oh ya? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

Ran menghela napas. Sulit memang, mempunyai pacar yang tidak peka macam Shinichi. "Kau akrab sekali dengan Ai, sampai-sampai saat kalian berdua mengobrol, aku tidak bisa menyela."

"Hmm, benar juga. Kalau kuingat-ingat kau memang tidak banyak bicara di rumah professor kemarin. Baiklah, aku minta maaf," jawab Shinichi sambil tersenyum membuat hati Ran bertambah lega.

"Shinichi…"

"Ya?"

Ran meneguk tehnya, menimbang perkataannya sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk mengatakannya pada Shinichi. Dia adalah pacar Shinichi bukan? "Aku tidak mau kau terlalu dekat lagi dengan Ai."

"Hah?" Heran dengan pertanyaan Ran, Shinichi merasa pendengarannya barusan salah.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya. Sepertinya dia sedang berusaha menggodamu, Shinichi," Ran menegaskan ucapannya pada Shinichi.

"Kau bicara apa, sih, Ran? Kau tidak bisa melarangku dekat dengan Haibara seenakmu begitu saja." Apa maksudnya Ran bicara begini? Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menjauhkan Ai Haibara dari Shinichi.

"Tentu saja aku bisa! Aku ini pacarmu, Shinichi! Dan aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan wanita lain selain aku!" Ran mulai emosi. Kepalanya panas mendengar bantahan Shinichi akan permintaannya.

"Tetap saja kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk berada di dekat Haibara! Dia adalah orang yang paling mengenalku di dunia ini, mana mungkin aku menjauh darinya begitu saja. Aku sangat menyayanginya, Ran."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku?!" Ran benar-benar kaget mendengar jawaban Shinichi. Sepenting itukah seorang Ai Haibara bagi pacarnya? Air matanya mulai menetes deras, jawaban Shinichi benar-benar menusuk hatinya.

"Maksudku…"

"Jadi suatu hari kau akan meninggalkanku untuknya?!"

"Ran…"

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku tapi kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya?!"

"Ya!" Jerit Shinichi kesal. Ran sudah membuat kesabarannya habis. "Aku punya janji untuk selalu melindunginya apapun yang terjadi dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya walaupun kau yang memintaku. Kalau kau seperti ini, justru aku malah ingin menjauh dulu darimu," lanjut Shinichi dingin.

"Shinichi, kau…" Ucapan Ran terputus. Tangisnya sudah terisak. "Apa kau mencintainya?"

Shinichi terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan semacam itu keluar dari mulut Ran, orang yang selama ini dicintainya. Shinichi memejamkan matanya, memutar kembali memorinya saat menjadi Conan Edogawa, menyaksikan saat di mana ia melihat Ai menangis untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, bagaimana Ai membantunya dalam setiap kasus, penawar sementara yang dikonsumsinya sebagai buah hasil dari Ai yang begadang hampir setiap malam dan ia malah menyebut Ai putri pengantuk yang sinis. Ia mengingat lagi tentang ekspresi Ai saat hanya dirinyalah yang bisa kembali sebagai Shinichi Kudo. Ai pasti merasa ditinggalkan di antara anak-anak kecil sungguhan itu. Padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan Ai sendirian, tapi ia malah pergi selama tiga tahun. Bukannya ia tidak merindukan Ai selama di New York, justru sebaliknya ia sering sekali memikirkan gadis kecil itu. Dan begitu ia kembali, secara tidak sadar ia benar-benar lega saat hubungan mereka kembali baik setelah obrolan panjang di sepeda itu.

Shinichi tidak menghendaki semuanya berjalan sejauh ini. Sejak awal, Shinichi tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menjalin hubungan akrab dengan Ai sampai mereka berdua senyaman ini terhadap satu sama lain.

Shinichi tidak bermaksud untuk jatuh cinta kepada Ai Haibara, tapi ia sudah terlanjur melakukannya dan tidak bisa bangkit kembali.

"Ya. Aku mencintainya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan review^^

Aoko : bukaan, masih ada lanjutannya kok. Ciee, penasaran apa nih sama mereka berdua? Ini udah lanjut yaa, makasih atas reviewnyaa, jangan lupa review lagi, hehehe

AN : chapter 4 sudah Sara update, hehehe. Mudah-mudahan satu chapter lagi bisa tamat yaa. Sara bener-bener minta maaf buat yang udah nungguin karena kali ini Sara updatenya lama banget. Seperti yang udah Sara bilang, Sara udah mulai ngampus lagi dan langsung super sibuk gitu, karena ada tambahan osjur dan ngader dan setumpuk tugas. Makasih bagi yang udah mau review yaa. Silent reader please review jugaa, Sara juga ingin tau apa pendapat kalian^^


	6. Chapter 5

**Apa yang Akan Terjadi**

 **Oleh : Honsuka Sara**

I'm sittin' here all by myself  
Just tryin' to think of something to do  
Tryin' to think of something, anything  
Just to keep me from thinking of you  
But you know it's not working out  
'cause you're all that's on my mind  
One thought of you is all it takes  
To leave the rest of the world behind

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did

I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself  
That you're not the one for me  
But the more I think, the less I believe it  
And the more I want you here with me  
You know the holidays are coming up  
I don't want to spend them alone  
Memories of Christmas time with you  
Will just kill me if I'm on my own

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back

I know it's not the smartest thing to do  
We just can't seem to get it right  
But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight  
One more chance tonight

I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar  
But with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far  
I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you  
Oh please, baby won't you take my hand  
We've got nothing left to prove

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did

And I didn't mean to meet you then  
We were just kids  
And I didn't mean to give you chills  
The way that I kiss  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did  
Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did  
No, you didn't mean to love me back  
But you did

A Lonely September by Plain White T's

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat dua minggu Shinichi Kudo mengurung dirinya di dalam rumah.

Bukannya tanpa alasan, namun apa yang telah dikatakannya pada Ran tempo hari benar-benar menjadi _shock_ besar bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Jelas saja, ia langsung putus dengan Ran saat itu. Tapi, bukannya hal itu berarti ia bisa langsung datang pada Ai dan memintanya jadi pacar Shinichi, kan? Tidak, ia tidak sebodoh itu. Ai Haibara hanya menganggap seorang Shinichi Kudo sebagai objek eksperimen kesayangannya selama ini, tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Siapalah dia sampai perempuan hebat itu mau menerimanya? Tidak, tentu saja ia tidak sebodoh itu.

Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya? Perasaannya pada Ai Haibara ternyata sudah sangat dalam, hanya saja rasa _cinta_ nya pada Ran menutupi itu selama ini. Ia menikmati hubungannya bersama Ran selama ini, tentu saja. Tapi hal itu jauh berbeda saat ia bersama-sama dengan Ai. Di depan Ran, Shinichi selalu berusaha untuk tampil keren dan menjaga _image_. Namun di depan Ai, Shinichi bisa bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa menggoda Ai sepuasnya (dan digoda sepuasnya oleh Ai) tanpa takut Ai akan berpikir macam-macam mengenai dirinya setelahnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, dia memang lebih nyaman ada di dekat Ai selama ini.

Sekali lagi, lalu memangnya apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Shinichi? Ai Haibara tidak mungkin menganggapnya lebih dari teman. Setelah apa yang mereka lalui selama ini, terlebih janjinya kepada Ai tempo hari untuk selalu melindungi Ai, dia tidak bisa seenaknya saja meminta Ai jadi pacarnya, bukan? Belum lagi Shuichi Akai yang tampaknya selalu ingin mendominasi hidup Ai. Dengan masa cuti panjangnya yang entah kapan akan berakhir, pria itu sering sekali mengajak Ai pergi dengannya saat _weekend_. Melihat sikap Ai pada pria itu ditambah dengan panggilan kesayangan mereka terhadap satu sama lain, sepertinya Shuichi Akai memang punya tempat spesial di hati Ai Haibara.

Dan kau tahu apa yang terburuk? Ai Haibara bahkan baru berumur sepuluh tahun.

Shinichi sudah benar-benar kalah jika harus bertarung untuk mendapatkan Ai Haibara, kan? Dan dia bahkan mengurung dirinya di rumah karena takut bertemu Ai jika ia keluar. Konyol, tapi itulah Shinichi Kudo.

"Shinichi?" Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara Profesor Agasa dan ketukan pintu dari arah pintu depan. "Kau belum akan keluar juga?"

Menghela napas, Shinichi bangkit dari sofa ruang tamu dan berdiri tegak di depan pintu tanpa berniat untuk membukanya sedikit pun. "Pergilah, Profesor. Aku belum bisa keluar."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Ran, ya? Sebaiknya bicara baik-baiklah padanya, Shinichi. Tidak baik hanya mengurung diri di rumah begini dan tidak berbuat apa-apa," sahut Profesor Agasa dari balik pintu.

Tampaknya, Ran belum menceritakan apa-apa pada professor. Apalagi tentang dia yang mencintai Ai. Kalau Ran sudah menceritakannya, Shinichi bisa jamin Profesor Agasa tidak akan setenang ini. Profesor sudah lama menganggap Ai sebagai anaknya sendiri, tentulah ia akan bersifat protektif pada Ai jika tahu perasaan Shinichi.

"Pergilah, Profesor," sahut Shinichi lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bicara pada siapa pun. Bukannya dia berniat untuk mengurung diri di rumah selamanya, kan? Mungkin dia akan keluar dua tiga hari lagi jika bahan makanan di kulkasnya sudah habis.

"Shinichi, kau yakin tidak mau keluar sekarang?" Profesor Agasa menggantung kata-katanya. "Ada seseorang yang mau menemuimu."

Ran? Orang tuanya? Shuichi Akai? Ai Haibara? Entahlah, Shinichi benar-benar tidak mau menemui siapa pun sekarang.

Lebih-lebih Ai Haibara, orang yang memang dihindarinya karena sudah membuat hatinya tercampur aduk memualkan. Tidak, dia tidak mau menemui Ai Haibara.

"Profesor, aku mohon pergilah." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Profesor Agasa lagi, Shinichi segera pergi menuju kamarnya untuk memejamkan mata sejenak dan mengusir Ai Haibara dari pikirannya yang kini terasa sempit.

 _Pergilah dulu, Haibara. Jangan ganggu aku._

~HS~

Shinichi terbangun karena aroma masakan hangat dan lezat yang menyapu lubang hidungnya. Mungkin dia masih bermimpi, tapi setelah dua minggu mengonsumsi makanan instan, aroma seperti ini serasa bisa membuatnya terbang menuju dapur.

Masih sambil setengah memejamkan mata, Shinichi turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua menuju dapur, dibimbing oleh aroma yang memuaskan lubang hidungnya. Sesampainya di dapur, ia duduk di depan meja makan dan membuka matanya perlahan, menyapu pemandangan di atas meja makan yang dipenuhi piring-piring penuh makanan lezat yang familiar baginya.

 _Mimpi ini sungguh indah_ , batin Shinichi.

Ia baru saja akan mencomot sepotong tempura dari atas piring bermotif abstrak di depannya saat sesuatu menyenggol tangannya. Lebih tepat lagi, _seseorang_ menyenggol tangannya agar dia tidak mengambil tempura itu sembarangan dengan tangan.

Shinichi mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Dan dia menyesal karena mimpi indahnya seketika berubah menjadi mimpi buruk karena di depannya hadir seseorang yang sanggup menyiksa hari-harinya seterusnya. "Ha… Haibara?"

Namun, itu bukannya benar-benar Ai Haibara.

Gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya bukanlah Ai Haibara, sosok gadis yang familiar di mata Shinichi. Rambutnya masih pirang kecokelatan, kulitnya masih putih bersinar, dan bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum yang biasa, tapi _dia_ jelas-jelas bukan Ai Haibara.

"Ai Haibara sudah dijemput orang tuanya dan pulang ke Inggris dua hari lalu, Shinichi Kudo," ucap gadis yang kini sibuk menata piring dan sendok ke depan Shinichi. "Namaku Shiho Miyano, salam kenal."

Gadis itu kini menatap lurus ke matanya dan tersenyum.

"A… A… A…" Shinichi tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya. _Mimpi macam apa ini?_ pikirnya. Sosok di depannya benar-benar terasa nyata, tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan? Ai sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia tidak bisa kembali menjadi Shiho Miyano tiga tahun lalu. Ini tidak nyata, kan? Kalau Ai sudah kembali jadi Shiho begini, Shinichi akan semakin sulit menahan godaan untuk tidak mendekatinya dan menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman biasa. Err, atau hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar ilmuan-obek eksperimen biasa.

"Aku berhutang seumur hidup pada professor, Kudo-kun. Ternyata selama ini dia menyelidiki lagi _prototype_ itu tanpa sepengetahuanku dengan sisa-sisa penelitian yang kutinggalkan di lab ruang bawah tanah. " Ai Haibara, atau kini, Shiho Miyano, duduk di hadapan Shinichi dan memandangnya intens, dengan senyum paling tulus dan bahagia yang pernah dilihat Shinichi selama ia mengenal gadis itu. "Aku tahu aku bilang aku bahagia bisa mengulang masa kecilku, tapi begitu aku kembali menjadi Shiho, aku baru menyadari bahwa hal itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Secara tidak sadar, mungkin aku sedikit berbohong pada kalian setelah membohongi diriku sendiri. Tapi, di sinilah aku sekarang, sebagai seorang Shiho Miyano _lagi_."

"Hai… bara?"

"Ya? Apa kau begitu senangnya melihatku sampai tidak sanggup bicara?" Shiho masih tersenyum lebar, dan mau tidak mau, Shinichi hanyut dalam senyum itu. Dalam pesona Shiho Miyano _nya_.

Bangkit dari kursinya, Shinichi menghampiri Shiho. Ia memeluk Shiho dengan erat, seerat yang dia bisa, lalu menangis di bahu gadis itu.

"Kudo-kun, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Air matanya makin deras dan tenggorokannya masih terasa kering, tapi Shinichi berusaha untuk mengatakannya. Ia harus mengatakannya. "Kau mau dengar sesuatu yang menyedihkan, Haibara?" Sekali lagi, Shinichi menarik napas panjang untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Aku akan menceritakan kisah tentang seorang pria bodoh yang mencintai seorang gadis bernama Ai Haibara."

~HS~

 **Epilog**

 **Enam tahun kemudian**

"Miya-chan, apa kau sudah selesai sarapan?" tanya Shiho pada keponakannya yang tadi malam baru saja menginap di rumah keluarga Kudo. Tentu saja, akibat sang ayah yang lagi-lagi mendapat tugas FBI di luar negeri.

Meneguk susunya hingga habis, Miya menjawab pertanyaan bibinya itu. "Sudah, Bibi Sherry. Aku sudah siap berangkat sekolah."

"Bagus," sahut Shiho pelan sambil tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Miya yang sudah disisir rapi. "Shinichi, apa kau sudah selesai? Miya menunggumu!" jerit Shiho pada Shinichi yang masih saja ada di kamar mereka. Suaminya itu memang bukang _morning person_ sedari dulu.

"Sebentar, Shiho, sebentar," ucap Shinichi sambil terburu-buru menuruni tangga. Dasinya belum terpasang dengan benar dan wajahnya menampakkan ia masih kesal karena baru mendapat sedikit tidur setelah laporan kasus yang dibuatnya semalam.

Begitu sampai di depan meja makan, Shiho segera menghampiri Shinichi dan merapikan dasinya, diam-diam tersenyum manis melihat wajah sang suami yang terlihat mengantuk dan kesal setengah mati. "Kau antarkan Miya ke sekolah dengan selamat, oke? Aku sudah siapkan bekal agar kau bisa sarapan di kantor."

"Tentu saja aku akan mengantar anak itu dengan selamat, Shiho. Bisa berlubang kepalaku jika ayahnya pulang nanti dan menemukan putrinya celaka di tanganku," tawa Shinichi sambil mengedip ke arah Miya, tangannya membentuk pistol yang pelatuknya ditarik.

Gadis berumur sembilan tahun itu tertawa kecil mendengar candaan pamannya, lalu membalas dengan lelucon yang sama kejamnya, "Lho, Paman Shinichi belum tahu kalau aku juga sudah punya pistol pribadi? Paman pikir apa hadiah dari ayah saat ulang tahunku kemarin?" Melihat Shinichi yang memucat, Miya malah melanjutkan, "Dan aku juga punya hak imunitas sebagai anggota keluarga inti dari _expert agent_ FBI, yang artinya, tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanku seandainya aku menembak kepala _seseorang_."

Shiho tertawa kecil mendengarnya, lebih-lebih karena ia tahu hadiah Shuichi pada Miya adalah biola, dan bukannya pistol seperti yang diceritakan gadis itu. Pada akhirnya, sebanyak apa pun pendekatan yang dilakukan grup detektif cilik pada Miya, gadis itu tetaplah anak dari seorang Shuichi Akai. Semirip apa pun Miya dengan kakaknya, dia tetaplah mewarisi gen Shuichi Akai. "Jangan keterlaluan pada pamanmu, Miya-chan. Dia bahkan langsung lupa bahwa sebagai polisi dia juga punya pistol."

"Maafkan aku, Bibi Sherry. Seperti kata ayah, Paman Shinichi memang asyik untuk diganggu," jawab Miya sambil tersenyum geli. "Ayo, Paman. Aku bisa terlambat ke sekolah dan paman bisa dimarahi Inspektur Sato jika terlambat mengumpulkan laporan di kantor."

Shinichi dan Shiho melihat Miya yang sudah berjalan santai keluar dari dapur dengan senyum maklum. Anak itu benar-benar mirip dengan Shuichi Akai.

"Miya selalu mengingatkanku akan betapa menyebalkannya kakak iparmu, Shiho."

"Tapi dia sangat manis, kan? Aku ingin gadis kecil kita nanti juga semanis dirinya," sahut Shiho sambil mengusap perut besarnya. Bulan ini, kandungannya sudah memasuki sembilan bulan sehingga pekerjaannya sebagai dosen di Universitas Tokyo harus berhenti sejenak.

"Gadis kecil kita akan jadi anak termanis yang pernah ada, Shiho," sambung Shinichi. "Aku pergi dulu sebelum anak itu benar-benar membunuhku. Kudengar dia sudah lulus tes menembak tingkat dua bulan kemarin. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shinichi."

Shiho melambaikan tangannya pada Shinichi dan Miya sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit. Enam tahun lalu, dia memang nyaris pingsan saat suaminya bilang bahwa dia mencintai Shiho. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa semuanya telah berjalan sejauh ini. Pertemuan pertama mereka memang bukan suatu masa yang menyenangkan untuk diingat, mengingat tubuh kecil dan posisi mereka yang ada di jalan bersebrangan.

Shiho tidak bermaksud untuk berjalan sejauh ini bersama Shinichi. Shiho tidak bermaksud untuk bisa ada sedekat ini, bahkan membagi semua perasaannya pada Shinichi. Shiho tidak pernah bermaksud untuk jatuh cinta padanya, tapi dia melakukannya.

Dan Shinichi tidak pernah pula bermaksud untuk jatuh cinta balik kepada Shiho, tapi Shiho tahu Shinichi melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Tamat~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan review^^

Olga : ini dia chapter terakhir, gimana? Gimana?

Yuzuki Fukui : haloo, mantan silent reader yang akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk merivew fic Sara. Terima kasih banyak, Yuzuki-san 3 ini chapter terakhir, tapi Sara udah rencana bikin fic lagi dalam waktu dekat kok, walau belum tau bakal di fandom apa atau pairnya siapa. Tetep review yaa!

AN : Haloo semuaaa^^ Akhirnya fic pertama Sara tamat juga dan Sara bahagiaaaa~

Oiya, mohon maaf juga karena mungkin endingnya tidak sesuai keinginan kalian. Sebenarnya Sara niat mau bikin beberapa konflik dan drama lagi sebelum benar-benar tamat, tapi berhubung Sara sibuk dan sudah bisa dipastikan jarang update, jadi Sara selesaikan di sini.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review, follow, maupun fav, Sara senaaaaang sekali. Tunggu fic2 Sara selanjutnya yaaa!


End file.
